


Burger

by Jellonuna



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Jinyoung is back in Korea
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Burger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that "I want to eat burger"

Jinyoung stared into emptiness of his apartment. He hadn’t done anything ever since he reached Korea after spending weeks in Taiwan for his upcoming movie. The luggage was still left unpacked in the corner, he hadn’t even changed his clothes and just dropped his bag on the floor suddenly feeling exhausted from all the filming. He was happy, yes, and maybe beyond that, to finally able to be casted in a movie he had always dreamt of. But of course, nothing is easy in this world. Jinyoung rested his back on the sofa, his phone was left somewhere in his bag, didn’t even have energy to reply all the messages on his phone, he really needed time of his own after exhausting weeks, the young actor closed his eyes for a moment before snapped it open when he heard his doorbell was ringing.

Weird…

Who will come at this timing? Jinyoung thought inwardly, eyes glancing at the clock on the wall. With a sigh, he walked slowly to the front door and was in shock when he saw a brown paper bag with the logo M in front of his eyes, his shock turned into a chuckled when he noticed the person behind it was Jaebeom

“Hyung!” Jinyoung smiled, the wrinkle around his eyes evident now

“I got you burger, so can I come in?” Jaebeom winked cheekily and Jinyoung laughed

“Only because you got burger with you” Jinyoung teased the older guy

“It’s fine, I know my place” Jaebeom said with a smile before he went inside with Jinyoung closely following him behind. He put the burgers on the table in Jinyoung’s living room before he turned around to face Jinyoung “Hi” Jaebeom said out of nowhere

“Hello?” Jinyoung raised up one of his eyebrows feeling confused

“Damn it I cannot wait” Jinyoung frowned couldn’t understand what Jaebeom was talking about when suddenly the older pulled him into a tight hug “I miss you baby” Jaebeom sighed into Jinyoung’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around Jinyoung, inhaling the sweet and masculine scent of Jinyoung’s perfume, the scent he had missed for weeks, it had been a rough week without the younger around him, he felt lonely most of the times hiding himself inside the studio, luckily for him he got his cats around to keep him entertained while Jinyoung was away.

“I miss you too hyung” Jinyoung smiled into the hug, wrapped himself tighter around Jaebeom, pouring out all the feelings he had for the leader “I really miss you” Jinyoung said again with more emotions into it, the exhaustion over the filming, added on in the country he was not familiar with, yes of course it was all worth it, but still sometimes when the night turned darker, when the bed turned colder, he missed this man so much, Lim Jaebeom, the person who always know how to help him stand in any situation. The lover stayed in that position for few more minutes before Jaebeom slowly let go his hug but proceeded to kiss the younger before letting his eyes focused on Jinyoung’s, thumb playing around the younger’s jaw, slowly enjoying every moment he had missed without the younger next to him

“Can we eat the burger now hyung?” Jinyoung said out of nowhere when Jaebeom was still admiring Jinyoung’s face which made the older laughed

“And people said sooner or later the romance will die” Jaebeom commented while ruffling Jinyoung’s hair

“We have all night together hyung, but for now, I’m hungry” Jinyoung grinned

“Thank you for the burger hyung!” Jinyoung commented after a bite of it

_Thank you for always knowing what I want even without words_

“My pleasure” Jaebeom said with a smile before he bit onto his own burger

_Because if it’s with you, no words needed_

_Always._


End file.
